trinity_wonderfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang Wu-Jin
Gang Wu-Jin (simply referred to as Wujin) is a renowned martial artist from the Murim world who was known there as the greatest "God Dragon". He was an influential leader and warrior of the Murim Alliance that spearheaded the war against the Demon Sect until his disappearance. Wujin is the central male protagonist of Trinity Wonder and, together with Emily and Sylvia, make up the series' eponymous "trinity". Appearance Wujin appears as a tall, young male with a strong built. He has long brown hair kept in a simple ponytail. He initially wears traditional Murim clothing which are layered, Hanbok-style robes in bright red with yellow highlights. Supplementing his attire are various brass adornments: a single shoulder guard worn on his left; a large belt buckle; and a pair of bracers guarding each of his forearms. Wujin's traditional clothes were destroyed during the Mad Machine incident and were subsequently replaced by modern clothing provided by Sylvia so as to be less conspicuous in Asadal. When the trinity converses with each other, or with multiple characters at the same time, Wujin's speech bubble is colored in bright orange-yellow. Personality He is prideful of his powers and abilities. Background The Murim world is in a state of war between the Alliance and the Demon Sect. Wujin rose to become the Alliance's undisputed champion - the one who can evenly fight against the Demon King Lim Hoh-Tan. In one of the battles, Wujin and Hotan fought one-on-one against each other. During this battle, Hotan won by pushing Wujin over the Murim cliffs, the supposed edge of the Murim world. Wujin was then assumed to have died and the Alliance retreated in the face of being decisively routed. The Demon Sect then withdrew, satisfied by their victory, to consolidate their gains. Sometime later, the Demon Sect has already achieved general superiority over the Alliance - the war was now about to end with their victory. A cloaked messenger arrives to report to the Demon King that the Alliance's last army had been subdued. While the rest of the Demon Sect celebrates, Hotan rose suspicion on the messenger's identity. Proving it futile to further keep his disguise, the messenger revealed himself to be Wujin, back from supposed death. Wujin recounted how he survived his fall from the cliffs and eventually managed to climb back. He also revealed that he became much stronger from this ordeal through the various legendary items and/or techniques he discovered while recovering along the way. The Demon Sect guards attempted to expel Wujin from the Illusory Demon Castle but they were all subdued without difficulty. Hotan instructed his followers to leave the Murim Alliance's greatest God Dragon alone for him to deal with. When the followers objected, Hotan reprimanded them greatly and led their attention to the hidden Alliance troops that had surrounded the castle amidst the confusion. To prevent the Demon King from foiling the surprise attack further, Wujin then challenged Hotan to a rematch which the latter obliged. The two martial artists unleashed the entirety of their ki during their fierce fighting. Their respective ki clashed against each other that created a mysterious hole tearing through space and time. Seemingly unaware of the hole's presence, Wujin and Hotan still continued fighting and just as the they were about to exchange blows, the both of them were sucked into the hole and sent to another parallel world. Role Gang Wu-Jin challenged the Demon King Lim Hoh-Tan to a duel but he was blown away instead into a wormhole. The next thing Wujin was aware of was that the scenery changed to a mysterious place filled with bright lights and metallic contraptions - it was the night skyline of Asadal. Wondering where he was, Wujin tried to head towards the lights of presumed human civilization but was stopped by a giant suit of armor that was moving on its own. Powers and Abilities Gang Wu-Jin completely mastered martial arts from the Murim world which consists of controlling and balancing ki. Wujin consumed the Eternal Snow Roots when he fell for the fourth time from the cliffs. This made him immune from Yin ki attacks. Relationships Gallery Gang Wu-Jin1.PNG Gang Wu-Jin3.PNG Gang Wu-Jin4.PNG Gang Wu-Jin face.PNG Gang Wu-Jin chibi.PNG Power Raver vs Gang Wu-Jin.PNG Trilogy fight.PNG Gang Wu-Jin melting down.PNG Gang Wu-Jin inferno flame.PNG Trilogy settle.PNG Emily and Wu-Jin.PNG Emily and Wu-Jin1.PNG Emily and Wu-Jin2.PNG Emily healing.PNG|Wujin overlooks Emily while she heals Sanderson Quotes References Category:Characters